The Run Was Worth It
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: They've been running all day. What on earth is going on in Soul's head? Maka would be so delighted to know (Sixth for my word request fics. For Kaoru97. Word is running).


Soooooo here's my shot for Kaoru's request. Gosh, I swear this'll seem rushed. I'm sorry. It's quite short and mostly just fluff. Blaming my schedule for it.

Title: The Run Was Worth It

Word requested: Running

Word requested by: Kaoru97

Number of words: 1,346

.

.

.

Tell me you know why we're doing this.

You don't?

Of course you don't. You just arrived.

So let me tell you what I get of what's happening. Earlier, Soul, my weapon, and I watched as Kid and Black Star were going against each other during a meister vs. meister exam. I was finished because Ox was pretty weak compared to me. Anyway, back to the current fight, Black Star and Kid were still going at it. They have been for the past fifteen minutes, mind you.

So yeah, you get the idea.

The results were a draw since they both collapsed during their last attack.

It was supposed to be a peaceful day until Patti came walking in and hollering something that sounded like 'Busted, Soul' while waving a piece of paper.

I looked at my partner only to see him with wide eyes and a mouth that hung open. Patti was approaching us when Soul suddenly ran out of the room, gripping my hand and pulling me out with him in the process. I realized Patti was chasing after us.

My yells of: "The class isn't done yet!" and "Let me go, Soul!" were ignored as we ran.

We ran past the DWMA gate. I noticed that we lost Patti somewhere in the process. I asked Soul what was that about but he kept stumbling over his own words.

Behind us came Papa who suddenly went wild because Soul was holding my hand. I just realized that out fingers were still intertwined. Papa began to chase us and honestly, I just didn't feel like resisting because I don't really know what's happening- and besides, Soul has the answers.

And so, Soul and I continued to run until we lost my Papa. We ended up in the park by then. Again, I asked Soul what was going on. That time, he took a deep breath, his hand squeezing mine gently and looked in my eyes. I probably blushed because of our closeness and the fact that people were looking at us. We were in the middle of the park, you know.

He opened his mouth to say something but Blair spotted us. As if Soul's composure melted like ice due to the heat, he froze when Blair walked up to us, saying something about something finally happening. Soul growled at her to shut up but when it didn't feel like she was, Soul began to ran again, pulling me behind him.

And that's where you came in. Seriously, where is Soul heading this time? I don't even want to know where and who we will bump into next. The place was familiar. It was an alternative route to our apartment.

"I skipped school, got gawked at by people in the park and my feet hurts now!" I yell at Soul when we made a turn to our street. "You better have a good explanation for this Soul Eater or you'll really, REALLY get it!" I continue shouting at him.

He ignores me and pulls me to our apartment. After unlocking, he pushes me inside. I glare daggers at him and he groans. "That's all I get for running all around the place? An unmanly moan from you?"

"That was a groan, Maka! And it is manly!" He protests, scratching the back of his head. I was about to shout at him when he places his hand on my shoulder. "J-Just shut up and l-let me get my composure, will you?" He says, shaking me a bit.

Oh dear Shinigami, what is he trying to do? Is he going to tell me that he's breaking up our partnership? Or maybe he'll admit that he was the cause of our water billing reaching a roof high price? I don't know why he does that if ever he is the cause. Or maybe he really was the one who broke my alarm clock last week?

"Maka?" Eh? He is looking at me with a confused look. "Did you hear me?"

"U-Uh..." I laugh nervously. It is my turn to scratch the back of my head. "Sorry, what was that?"

"YOU WEREN'T LISTENING?!"

"I'm sorry! You were being weird! I was thinking of the possibilities!" I raise my hands to my defense. I know he won't hit me or anything but, I did it instinctively. I look at him as he furiously scratch his head. "Sorry, Soul. What were you trying to-"

I don't know what happened. Soul was scowling at me looking quite frustrated. "Damn it, Maka! I can't believe you! I just said something important but you missed it because you're over thinking things! Earlier, I freaked out when I saw Patti holding that fucking paper she was waving and was planning to show you because that was how I planned on telling you what I feel. A fucking love letter. But, I backed out thinking how fucking lame it was and just threw it away! I don't know how the fuck that giraffe-loving blonde got that but I was not going to just sit there and let her tell you what the content of that letter was! Then, I dragged you in front of the school since I decided that it will be best if I told what I wrote in that letter personally instead of some nagger who's been snooping around fucking trash cans but hey, your one helluva father picked that right moment to show up and start cursing me in hopes that I lose my fucking testicles! Oh and let's not forget! I tried to confess in the park too but Blair nearly spilled the fucking beans even before I did and that would be totally uncool! Now, just when I finally told you how much I love you, you decide to go dumb on me! Great Maka! Just fucking great!" He huffed, finally stopping his rant.

Did I hear that right? "Huh?" I think, my brain just stopped working because I can't think straight! That must be the lamest thing I could say.

Of course, Soul scowls at me because of that. "Are you stupid?" He asks, still with the frown on his face.

Am I, Maka Albarn, stupid? I'm still human. Stupidity is something everyone has. Like madness. I may be the smartest meister of my age but, that doesn't mean I'm immune to stupidity, right? I smile slightly at him. "Sometimes." I say in a quiet voice, not really wanting to admit it.

He wraps both his arms around my waist. "Seriously, confessing to you is a hassle." He leans his forehead against mine. "Be sure to listen this time okay? I know this might sound pretty crazy but, I fell in love with a girl who hits me with a book and makes me wear an apron. I fell in love with someone I know who has issues on trusting and loving men. I knew she had those issues but, I still fell for her and I want to prove her that I'm different. And now I'm confessing to her and if she rejects me, I'll probably feel so shitty."

"Quit running around in circles, Soul." I don't know what made me say that but I guess, whatever it was, I should just be glad. I've been in love with this annoying guy for a long time after all. "Do you love me or not?"

"That's supposed to be obvious! I just confessed to you! Don't tell me you weren't listening again!" I glare at him when he groaned. I was just asking him to tell me. I can't believe this guy. I knit my eyebrows together as I look at him. "Fine, fine. Yes, Maka. I love you." He finally says after a while.

"Geez! That's all I wanted to hear. You keep beating around the bush!" I say in an exasperated voice. "I love you too, by the way." I whisper.

He heard it. I knew he did. He brings his lips down to meet mine after giving me a grin.

I guess all that running was worth it.

.

.

.

Lol I've been having this trend of Soul confessing and Maka not hearing him. Or vice versa. But whatever, I think it's really cute. Well, not really ^^;; Peace out! Leave a review! I love yah, people!


End file.
